


Like Putty in Your Hands

by RichmanBachard



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil
Genre: Ada Wong can blow me up with an rpg, Cumshot, F/M, Good Boy Kink, Present Tense, Slight Femdom, Slight teasing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Before their descent into the lab, Ada relieves some pressure.





	Like Putty in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different here with a present-tense form of writing. Found that it made sentences flow much quicker, one after the next. Happy with the result.

When he speaks, she believes him. Even if she thinks it’s misguided, or naïve, she believes that _he_ believes. For a rookie, he’s got a decent head on those broad shoulders of his.

Their back-and-forth is playful, but sharp. He indulges her. Not many do, not well, not during a job as tenuous as this one. For a rookie, his wit is pretty dry. Wide-eyed and ready to take on corporate America, she has him wrapped around her little finger. She loves that part.

What she loves even more, is this—making men and women squirm underneath her—but, more than that, Ada Wong holds a particular affinity for Boy Scout heroics. Their big, dumb brawn. Their earnestness. And goddammit, it gets her soaking wet and she’s going to make good on this before he potentially dies a horrible death. 

In one way.. or another.

 

—

 

There’s a hitch in his throat when her hand moves up his thigh. He’s sweaty, exhausted. In no shape to charm the farer sex but she doesn’t care, she likes the grime – it gives him character. When she kisses him again to distract from his worry and inexperience, it’s deeper this time. It throws him off balance in the best possible way. When she unbuckles his belt and, slowly but surely, pulls his hardening cock free from the confines of his briefs, she grins into the kiss. He’s pretty big. Whether he knows how to use it is another thing entirely. But she doesn’t care, she’s in control right now. She could show him so many things, if given time. Ever the skilled temptress, her initial strokes are tender, attentive; yet dry, unbecoming. Reaching back from him, she gives him a particular look and then hocks a spit into the same palm that had been working him over. She’d do more, go further – her mouth, her throat, or elsewhere – but they were both injured and disgusting and she could only do so much – despite what her inner, far dirtier thoughts may have desired. 

When she continues her assault, it’s slick and so _tight_ now because of the applied pressure in her grip. He’s blushing hard and attempting to avoid eye contact but he can’t help himself. Her smile returns, a sweet moan spilling from her lips. It gives him butterflies.

When he throws his head back, groaning loudly, her heart races at his display of pleasure, her thighs rubbing together – hot, needy. After some time the lubrication starts to dry, and she can’t help but briefly lower, giving the tip a kiss before spitting on his cock directly and continuing her assault. It was a momentary show of weakness on her part but she lets it slide. This time, her motions are faster, tighter. As if to compensate.

The two hadn’t shared a single word since she took pity on him, but when he moans her name, she damn well reaches her own peak as he does – a smaller, quieter orgasm in comparison to his own – but it feels so damn good.

What feels even better is Leon, when he cums he cums hard and so _much_ , rope after thick rope jettisoning from his tip. He produces so much, all for her, and it keeps her so fucking wet. “ _Good boy_ ,” she affirms, and it only makes him twitch with need, sensitivity bubbling in his crown. Her pussy is aching now, dripping wet. The cum splatters onto the floor messily, away from them. It’s unbecoming but she doesn’t care. In the moment, neither does he. 

She notices a little extra, some leftover result of his pleasure on her hand. She licks it up quickly, the taste enough to sate her for now. Then she kisses him again before he has the chance to muster a response. He tastes her, as well as himself. He could see himself getting used to that.

When clean-up is finished and he’s left, off to venture forth into more heroics, she contemplates pleasuring herself further. She has the time, and the horniness to push things over the edge.

She eyes the remnants of her prize, his cum on the floor. She isn’t _that_ depraved to lick it up but sometimes a girl can’t help herself.

She has time to think on it, but one thing is for sure..

The job certainly has its perks.

Sometimes, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> REmake 2 is so good!! 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day, lovelies.
> 
> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) to keep up with me and my insanity.


End file.
